Damon's wish
by white rhododendron
Summary: What happens when what Damon has always wished for in the deepest chamber of his heart turns out into a reality in a rather unconventional way...
1. Chapter 1

Damon's Wish

Hey guys this is my first fanfic and to say I'm nervous is an understatement. The story takes its cue from Elena's heartbreaking speech to Damon cajoling him to admit he likes her better this way…

He asked her to turn it off and so she did and now the whiny little girl had turned into a vixen strikingly similar to her evil doppleganger or was she darker? The thought made a chill run down the lifeless spine of his 174 year old undead body. Perhaps ripping Elena away from her emotions was the worst deed that the monster Damon Salvatore as he claimed to be had performed till date. He gulped the last remains of bourbon from his tumbler an the spirit burned down his throat like it used to back in 1864 making him realise that Damon Salvatore was the worst thing that could happen to Elena Gilbert...cheers to that he absentmindedly muttered out raising the empty tumbler. Accepting his destiny when it came to the girl he loved, adored, hated, worshippped, sired and unsired all of the above sentiments and deeds totally unintentional he dashed out to the streets and halted to the sudden realization of him standing in the middle of Mystic falls cemetery. Damon was dead drunk personified but never in his long life had he been so drunk as to drag himself to a graveyard for death had no meaning in his life he had surpassed that stage. Even Damon Salvatore faltered when he saw the two names engraved in the gravestones. The names Miranda Gilbert an Grayson Gilbert stared back at him...at that moment he knew he had to utter something he cleared his throat you know you guys have raised a fine kid, a great kid i must say he paused a little and so was Jeremy he was good too...he touched her mother's gravestone she'll come around i promise, she needs time...The sun sank in the far west pouring yellow light across the town perhaps even the dusk hurried in order to witness the hot headed arrogant beast mourning his lady loves debacle.

to be continued...please give a feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Damon dragged his way through the lane until he reached the Salvatore boarding house which was apparently his residential place…it had long ceased to be a home yet at times the sudden smell of lavender and cherry blossom with a certain doe eyed beauty entering through the door compelled him to faintly recollect his mother's garden and ultimately home. Come to think of it she made him crave for this long forgotten place called home more than he could take it at times, her smell accompanied by comfort, refuge , shelter was now inevitable especially after that night. The memories of her in that warm bed came gushing back to him until a hard object hit his head making him black out. "Damon, are you okay bro?" Stefan's voice brought him back to his senses. His head was throbbing with pain and Stefan called him bro, physical pain and endearment? Both of those were the feelings he had left behind in 1864, well the latter one of course had been revived by this woman. "Damn her" he cursed out loud only to have Stefan and two other guys encircling his lying form. "Damon i can't believe your home" Stefan yelled pulling Damon's body up for a hug "looks like Italy made you bulkier" he turned around to see Matt and Tyler smiling at him. Damon's mind could not take this anymore he knew he must have been dreaming when he saw his father Guisseppe himself came out to greet him and the four men chattered along the way inside the house. No matter how much flattering it was to see Stefan worshipping him like a typical younger brother and his overbearing father alive Damon had to wake up from this dream for his surreal state of mind could not be of any help to the new humanity less Elena. He sprang up to his feet and swung the main door of the house open only to stare at those chocolate orbs which flickered the familiar light that had gone missing for some time. Before he could utter a word she was in his home and she smelled like strawberry and all things sweet. "Glad to have you back Damon" she almost whispered. Could this get weirder?


	3. Chapter 3

Damon could hardly get over the fact that his dream could last for heaven knows how many hours. In the last certain hours of his dead life he had walked inside a home where his father was very much alive, his baby brother was a star quarter back at Mystic Falls high school and best friends with Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan and above all he was human. His room had not changed much and he was staring at his reflection in the large mirror a slightly longer hair with light facial hair human Damon stared back at him.

It took only a moment of his time to realize that he for some time atleast had a chance to meet Elena Gilbert probably a senior at Mystic falls high school with the tryst and tribulations of a normal teenage girl.

"Going somewhere?" Damon could see a smiling reflection of Stefan leaning at his door it was more than relive to see him not frown his brow once in a while Damon secretly smirked.

"Not anywhere particular" he played along shifting his eyes to a photograph of himself dressed as a fighter pilot.

"Dad did that actually" Stefan pointed at the photograph, "he knows what he wants from his sons at least he knows what he wants from me, to be a greater lawyer than him" he smiled.

Seeing his baby bro so optimistic made Damon's heart prick a little and before knowing he had already laid a hand on Stefan's shoulder

"you will make a fine lawyer li'l bro" those assuring words involuntarily escaped his mouth.

Not being able to take the tension Damon walked out of the room "and Damon" Stefan called hesitantly

"Well uh…Elena Gilbert is finally my official girlfriend" Stefan's handsome face was glowing like any seventeen year old boy deserve to, he did look like a prince from a fairytale book.

"Good for you bro" Damon managed to mutter before walking into the sunshine with no daylight ring.


	4. Chapter 4

At least some there fairy tale came true in this alternate universe Damon smiled to himself breathing in the fresh spring air reminding him of how his mother made him inhale the sweet breeze telling him it was heaven send. His new human heart pained a little at the sudden realization of his mother not being alive in this world he wished she was here.

"Omg he has grown hotter in these three years", a familiar shrill voice jolted Damon from his trance.

"When did you see him Care? It's not even been two hours since he came back to town" another familiar voice filled with scrutiny interrogated.

"Doesn't matter Bonnie don't you remember every girl in this town drooling over him when he wore his uniform at the gala i am sure he is the most good looking flight lieutenant in the universe" He could hear the girl sighing.

Damon was out of their vision as huge oak tree stood between him and the chattering girls.

"Was Care" he heard the other girl speak

"He resigned from the air force and is supposed to be settled in Italy working as a…what was it Elena?"

There was a pause and Damon could feel his newly beating heart miss a beat at the mention of her name.

"Elena? Are you with us" The girl with the shrill voice announced

"Huh I'm sorry what were you talking about" she faltered.

"They were asking what this useless elder brother of Stefan Salvatore has been doing lately" Damon stepped out of the shadow only to make the girls gasp.

"My extreme apologies to you ladies for sneaking from behind" Damon bowed in the most chivalrous manner his eyes fixed only on one particular maiden. The girls giggled while Caroline was tongue tied Bonnie managed to have a polite conversation from the corner of his eyes he could see Elena standing at a distance.

"Well you girls seem to have grown so much in these last three years so it goes with the boys" Damon trailed along

"what were you doing in Italy Damon? We hardly heard about you even from Stefan."

Damon charmingly was about to spin a false story

"Well it seems in Italy commercial pilots are cut off from any form of communication" he directed his head to the voice and somehow Damon felt he was looking at Elena for the first time all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

She stood in front of him and for a flicker of moment there was hurt in her eyes which immediately turned into a warm compassionate smile before anybody could notice it. Unfortunately Damon was not just anybody to Elena at least in that dark real world of theirs, somehow this hint of expectation and disappointment in her voice made him think that perhaps the emotional turmoil between them was very much inevitable even in this alternate universe.

"Can I have a word with you 'lena" he had already spoken before he could think.

There followed a long silence and Damon flashed a smile at her two best friends who were just as dazed as he was.

"Will see you in school tomorrow" Bonnie told Elena misunderstanding his smile to be a cue for Caroline and her to leave them alone. Caroline on the other hnd had to be dragged by Bonnie for she was tongue tied and staring at Damon and Elena alternately.

In all his long life as vampire and before that a human Damon Salvatore had never regretted his words as he did standing next to Elena in this unnaturally quiet park with only the distant sound of birds chirping as their company. After what seemed like eternity their bodies had involuntarily started to move and the next thing he realized was that they were strolling across the park side by side without a single word being exchanged.

From the corner of his eyes he saw that she looked softer than the last time he had seen her. "of course she is a human idiot not the emotionless vampire whose entire family was dead" Damon scolded himself. The sight of her pleading him to make the pain go away when Jeremy had died flashed across his mind and in order to block those painful memories he opened his mouth to speak.

"So a senior huh?" He turned towards her smiling and noticed she had twisted some strands of her hair and clutched it at the back with a small clip enhancing her face even more. She seldom did that but Damon loved it when she did something special with her hair though he would pretend he did not notice.

"what does that suppose to mean" she narrowed her eyes still smiling

"I don't know it feels like yesterday when I was a senior at your school, playing football, chasing cheerleaders and now Stefan is doing the same and you must be cheerleading?"

Her smile suddenly faded and she halted Damon was confused had he said something that did not fit in the puzzle he could feel his palms turning sweaty.

"I've quit the team" there was a long stare from both sides

"after my parents accident cheerleading did not have any meaning in my life" she looked away from him "see you around Damon" with these words she started walking away from him.

Damon felt like a fool standing there how could he ever expect life to be fair with him he should have known that even in the paradise of his dreams his fate was disloyal to him.

He was drinking his favorite bourbon in the local grill cursing himself for being incapable of keeping Elena's life normal even in his dreams.

"Hey man you can't afford to disrespect your hometown so much by turning dead drunk before your folks can celebrate the return of the gallant founding family son" Damon had to be dead if he did not recognize that voice.

Soon he was drunk and sobbing in Alaric's arms half delighted to having him back as flesh and bones an half in pain for Elena.

"I know you care deeply for her but the accident could never be controlled by anyone I'm sure she is glad to have you back in her life.

Alaric's voice grew distant and his vision blurry as Damon closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon's head was pounding when he opened his eyes fully confident that he was finally out of his dream and ready to tackle the world with his Scooby gang. Speaking of whom he remembered Alaric coming to him in his dream and before he could introspective there was a loud knock at his door with Stefan calling him for breakfast. He rushed out of his room only to stumble along his way.

"Easy son " Guissepe said already eating his breakfast and Stefan joined him too. The breakfast smelled of coffee and apple pie immediately taking Damon back to the days when these three males where the inhabitants of a platntation.

There was a knock at the door and Stefan hurried outside only to come hand in hand with Elena. Damon quickly concentrated on his apple pie before anybody could notice their short eye. After his conversation with Elena at the park the other day he hardly knew how to approach her.

"So Damon tell us more about Italy" Stefan began when Elena and he had taken their seats.

"It's lovely indeed and I love flying across the beautiful Italian landscape" Damon gulped some orange juice at the interval still avoiding her eyes.

"Enough about me have you two started applying for college?"

Stefan glanced at their father who in his authoritative voice informed Damon that Stefan was about to go to Yale along with Elena.

"Elena is still figuring if she wants to go to med school or study literature in college" Stefan warmly glanced at her and she returned the warmth.

Damon quickly brushed aside the thought of the apple pie suddenly turning sour.

"Why can't she be both a writer and a surgeon?" Damon replied irritably.

"Damon everybody cannot be you getting selected in the most prestigious air force institution dropping out of it after a year and joining a flying college in Europe that's commendable" Stefan proudly announced. The same pride could not be reflected in their father's eyes.

"I managed to do that by severing all ties with my loved ones" Damon muttered more to himself than others.

Stefan and Elena left for school and Damon was all alone to contemplate about this new time dimension. He felt suffocated and had to find an escape passage to his real world even a vampire of his caliber could not take it anymore. With a hope to find something he frantically searched for some clue in his room only to stumble across a pile of paper wrapped carefully. He opened the first later

_Dear Elena, _

_it seems like yesterday that I last saw you but maybe it was in my dreams. I am fine over here and I know before you even think about it…no…I have not yet been instructed to fly a plane it will take some more time. When I am ready I will take you to the middle of the sea where the sun rises at one side and sets in the other…I know your laughing ….but I will try to discover such a place. You take care of your schoolworks and stop thinking about cheerleading tryouts for I know you will be selected not just now but even when you reach high school._

_Yours __ Damon._

The letter was clearly not posted and he smiled at that striked 'yours', he always was Elena's on the contrary.


	7. Chapter 7

The letter that he was holding was proof enough of his closeness with Elena when she was much younger. Damon did not want to think about his relation with Elena in this world for the timing for he desperately needed to get hold of his much entangled and less secured life in some different time and space. His prying into the room of his alter ego was no help to him besides entangling him more with this other human Damon's past. For the first time in his life Damon did not want booze, blood or women to get rid of his problem. Pacing up and down the room he was oblivious of a dark figure gazing at him for a long time.

"I thought drinking solved half of your problem and women the other half"

He turned around to see Rose desirably looking at him, Damon acted cautious for he had no idea what kind of relation Rose and he shared in this dimension.

"Hello Damon" she slowly moved towards him after her greetings in the most sultry voice.

"Ready to put an act with the woman who knows your deepest secrets?" she was fiddling with his shirt button. So Rose was a lover from his alternative past.

"why Damon aren't you glad that your lady love knew you ever since she was born and you wrote her letters extremely sentimental for your liking while away from home?"

Rose had already turned away from him before he could open his mouth. She handed him a glass of bourbon.

"A toast to your new life away from vampirism and pre-vampire era loved ones of yours"

Damon spitted on his drink and angrily tossed his glass to the floor

"you knew it all along and you were playing word games with me" he roughly pulled her toward him

"I thought we were friends Rose" he immediately distanced himself.

"looks like this world has got under your skin no hint of sarcasm from the mighty Damon Salvatore?" Rose smiled

"My life is a living hell right now one moment I was drunk at the grill minutes later I was talking to Elena's dead parents and I come home to find a lively Stefan playing football with non werewolf Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan"

He narrated the rest of the events gulping bourbon at every interval.

"Rose why am I here? I need answers and you belong to the other world you must be having some answers" Damon pleaded

"As strange as it may sound I have no answer Damon none"

He knelt to the floor burying his head on his hands utter hopelessness succumbed him.

"Damon you are my best friend and though I have no clue why your stuck here I will help you in every possible way"

Please please post your feedbacks….


End file.
